


Our chair

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Memories, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Playful times of a couple in love and the hard reality.





	Our chair

When I had to leave Skyhold, I only wanted to take a few very dear and private things with me. Some amazing books of generous donors.The silky bed sheets and cushions, Dorian and I bought together on a shopping tour in Val Royeaux. And: I begged for permission to buy some interior of Skyhold - one special chair in Dorian's room….

***

“And you are sure, this should become your room, Dorian?” I asked him with an interested look. Dorian answered clear and fast as a flash: “Absolutely! For the paramour of the Inquisitor, just the best chamber is good enough, isn't it?! Hihihihihi! No, honestly, this room is pretty, a lot of space and light - I have some ideas…. And look, there are already two chairs inside. Exactly two: One for me and one for you, Amatus, like they know it all the time…” I went to the door, closed and locked it, then I turned around again towards Dorian. “Take me, Dori!!” I almost begged with a trembling voice. “What? Excuse me?” Dorian said deep in thoughts of re-arranging the room and looked at me. “Here! And now! Dear Maker, Dori, take me…” I said and I was running to Dorian. I took his beautiful face in my hands and kissed his eyes, his forehead, the tip of his perfect nose, both cheeks and finally I breathed a kiss on his lips. “Amatus…” Dorian whispered, “the bed has no sheets and there is also no carpet on the dusty floor…” I closed his lips with mine and started to pull off his clothes. He was freshly smelling of lavender and cinnamon, cool mint and groom and with his starting arousal, this gorgeous aroma was beginning to mix with his scent - no, his parfum! (Awwwww, Dorian's sweat, filled in flasks - I would buy all of them all across Thedas!!)  
Finally we were standing completely naked face to face, our boys half-hard in excitement. Dorian said again: “The bed isn't made and…” I answered demandingly: “Take a seat, Dori!” He sat down on the chair by the wall, I followed him, kneeled down in front of him, kissed his feet and powdered his legs with tiny kisses, moving upwards. I reached the goal of my desires. While I was looking into the most adorable eyes in the world, bit by bit his velvety and elegant cock disappeared between my hungry lips. Dorian sighed deeply and then he took my head between his hands and was guiding me to his preferred speed and rhythm. So delicious - a mixture of flowerish and earthy flavors - a little bit salty like fresh bread dough. Dorian started swearing, his Tevene turned me on even more!   
All of a sudden I stopped and wiped away saliva from the corners of my mouth. I stood up, Dorian and I almost breathless. I said smirking: “And now a little ride!” I climbed to Dorian on the seat of the chair, I was kneeling with spreaded legs in front of Dorian, his well-formed thighs between mine. Makers Breath - he was so gorgeous, his gray eyes full of passion and his half open lips ready for a kiss! His long, strong cock was standing in perfect position. I was so horny and ready and greedy - no time for more saliva or looking for oil - I placed his waiting “key” in front of my begging “lock” and then I slowly sat down. Maker, it was adorable! The first pain electrified my whole body, I saw stars, but then I felt my own “boy” was getting harder and precum dropped from the tip as he pushed against Dorian's delicious body. I wrapped my arms around Dorian and powdered his face with kisses. Dorian was holding my back and his nails went deep into my skin. I began slowly to move up and down. By Andraste - this position was so perfect! I felt Dorian's full lengths inside me, my walls were so close, I was feeling him with every thrust. Pure ecstasy with every move, we were so heavenly close to each other. Our bodies were like one, like melted together in one rhythm - just one melody, the sound of our moans and groans and Dorian’s gorgeous words in this amazing and exotic language. “Faster!” Dorian almost screamed the command. I released the hug and reached for the low armrests. I clawed my fingernails into the wonderful, robust and noble hardwood and started to move much faster. Dorian now supported my back with one hand and kneaded my butt with the other. Goodness it felt so right and I thought about going crazy! I had just one thought in mind: Dorian! There was only him! His breath, his scent, his voice, his hands - there was no longer a you and I, just us us us us and the subtle creaking of the chair….

***

I am sitting on the ground, in front of an old sturdy wooden chair. Caressing the noble wood with my fingertips, the soft surface of the seat. I'm coming closer with my nose and yes, it's smelling like him, fresh mint, cinnamon, lavender and a little bit of …..sin! I start to smirk.   
But then reality is coming like a wave and shatters me on the rock of my thoughts. I miss you, darling! I am nothing without you! I am lost in the storm of life!

***

Love can make you feel strong and you can reach a level of power that makes you unbeatable!


End file.
